Preguntas a los personajes de Nueva Generación
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: SECUELA GANADORA III DE "Nueva Generación" -Preguntas a los personajes!


Preguntas a los personajes de Nueva Generación.

Para Jace joven: ¿Que se siente seguir siendo tan guapo a los 30?

Jace joven: Yo me veo bien a cualquier hora, en cualquier lugar, y a cualquier edad, no es una sorpresa…

Para Jiu: ¿Te gusta tu mamá de adolescente?

Jiu: Si dices gustar de sí me agrada… Sí, es bastante simpática, de hecho, si mi madre, a cualquier edad, no me agradara, sería martirizado por toda sociedad más o menos decente, y soy demasiado apuesto para eso, así que sí, me agrada. Ahora, si dices gustar de físicamente, pues sí, es bastante guapa, pero no le voy al incesto…

Para Simon: ¿Le tienes miedo a Isabelle?

Simon: ¡Por supuesto que no! *mirando a ambos lados por sí Isabelle está cerca.*

Para Clary adulta: ¿Qué consejo le darías a la Clary joven?

Clary adulta: Esa es fácil, sin lugar a dudas le diría que nunca, jamás, le diga a Jace que se ve guapo con barba… Lo entenderá cuando tenga veintisiete.

Para Magnus: ¿Vas a usar brillantina por toda la eternidad?

Magnus: Si por mí fuera…

Para Anni: ¿Por qué defiendes a Mike?

Anni: ¡Porque él no se merece ningún insulto ni acusación!

Para Kith: ¿Siempre eres tan frío?

Kith: No es tu asunto.

Para Max: ¿por qué te cae mal Brun?

Max: Él no me cae mal… Bueno, sí, sí me cae mal. ¡Pero yo le caí mal a él primero!

Para Max: ¿Qué edad tenias cuando tuviste tu primer sueño húmedo con Russ?

Max: *sonrojado* ¡Me rehusó a responder eso!

Para Jiu: ¿Eres fan del anime y las historietas como tus hermanos?

Jiu: No tengo tiempo para esas boberías.

Anni: Tienes una colección debajo de tu cama…

Jiu: ¡Tú cállate, Barbie!

Para Mabel: ¿Eres virgen?

Mabel: Por supuesto. Aun no me he casado. Y mi querido hermano dice que no es correcto tener relaciones hasta el matrimonio. A pesar de que sé que él las tiene…

Para Raquel: ¿Terrence fue el primero o ya habías hecho el amor antes? Y si es así, ¿con quién?

Raquel: Fue el primero. Yo ya había tenido novios antes, pero nunca había llegado tan lejos, quizás porque ninguno me atraía tanto realmente, no como Terrence.

Para Ben: ¿Has tenido novias o estás demasiado prendido por Mabel?

Ben: Tuve novia una vez. No duró mucho.

Para Anni: ¿Cuántas veces intuyes que tus padres tienen sexo al día?

Anni: Conociéndolos, posiblemente unas cinco. Veinte si están solos.

Para Russ: ¿Crees que tu hermano este enamorado, o lo tienes de playboy?

Russ: Lo tengo de playboy, pero creo que sí está enamorado.

Para Henry: ¿Te da miedo tu mujer?

Henry: A veces sí, a veces no... Pero en todo caso, ¿a qué hombre no le da miedo su mujer?

Para Clary Adulta: ¿Por qué precisamente fue Anni a quien le contaste primero lo sucedido con Mike?

Clary: Anni tiene el extraño don de hacer hablar a la gente…

Para Kith: ¿En serio quieres a Russ o solo quieres disputarle algo a Max?

Kith: La quiero.

Para Max y Jiu: ¿Aun desconfían de Mike ahora que saben lo que en realidad pasó?

Max: Me retractó de lo malo que dije acerca de él, pero ese sujeto aun oculta muchas cosas…

Jiu: Yo desconfió de todo el mundo.

Para Adely: ¿Para qué (beneficio personal) usarías tu poder?

Adely: ¡Para obtener golosinas! ¡Oh! ¡Y espadas!

Para Ellie: ¿Qué sientes por Brun? (notamos la tensión entre ustedes xD)

Ellie: Lo odio. No puedo pensar en alguien más insoportable.

Para Quely: ¿Si tu padre se entera del bebé qué crees que dirá?

Quely: Creo que estará decepcionado de mí.

Para Izzy: ¿Cuál fue tu reacción al enterarte qué estabas embarazada?

Izzy: Sorprendida. Incrédula. De verdad no me lo esperaba.

Para Jace: ¿Qué se siente ser tan sexy?

Jace: Se siente bien.

Para Clary: ¿Cuál fue tu reacción cuando supiste que serías hermana mayor?

Clary: Al principio me sorprendí, pero luego me alegre mucho.

Para Jace Adulto: ¿Te gusta ser mandón con tus hijos?

Jace adulto: Depende. A veces realmente me hacen enfadar…

Para Jiu: ¿No te ofende que te llamen camarón?

Jiu: Me han llamado de peores formas.

Para Jace: ¿Cual fue tu reacción cuando supiste que ibas a ser padre?

Jace: No sabía cómo reaccionar.

Para Jace: ¿Cómo sobreviviste a la furia de Jocelyn y Luke?

Jace: Hoy en día me sigo preguntando eso…

Para Jace: ¿Cómo tomaste dejar de ser una estrella, y que los chicos tomaran tu lugar?

Jace: Estaba demasiado ocupado criándolos como para preocuparme por eso.

Para Simon: ¿Si eres vampiro y eres un no muerto como carajo lograste embarazar a Izzy?

Simon: Ni idea…

(N/A: Les recuerdo q yo no sabía si los vampiros podían tener hijos, y les pregunte y alguien me dijo q qué importaba q igual los pusiera y pues… los puse xD les recuerdo q este es un lindo fanfic sin sentido el mío xP)

Para Clary: ¿No conoces los métodos anticonceptivos? ¿Qué hacías en tus años de instituto, mujer?

Clary: Los conozco, pero a veces me olvidaba de tomarlos. Y Jace tiene la maldita manía de no usar condón cada que yo olvidó la pastilla… A veces creó que lo hace apropósito….

Para Jiu: ¿Aun sigues enojado con tu padre por lo de Chica?

Jiu: Nah, ya pasó. Es más, ahora incluso ellos se llevan bien. ¿Qué no es la vida una cruel ironía?

Para Jiu: ¿Por qué actúas como si lo odiaras (a Jace adulto)?

Jiu: Porque él no está a la altura de tener un hijo tan fantástico como yo.

Para Jace (adulto): ¿Qué pensaste hacerles a tus hijos cuando supiste lo que habían hecho? (lo pintas como estrictamente dramático xD)

Jace adulto: Planeaba castigarlos por el resto de sus vidas, pero Clary me convenció de disminuir su condena. Lo sé, mi compasión no tiene límites…

Para Mike: ¿Por qué trabajas con Debra y ayudas al Team Anni?

Mike: Ayudarlos me hace sentir que me estoy rectificando, aunque sea un poco, de todo lo malo que hice.

Para Terrence: ¿Amas a Raquel o solo reaccionas así porque no soportas que lo que ha sido tuyo "pase a manos de otro"?

Terrence: ¡No la amó! Pero tampoco es lo segundo, eso sería muy de gente sin escrúpulos… ¡No sé qué me pasa! ¡¿De acuerdo?!

Para Jace: ¿Qué se siente verte a ti mismo siendo adorable con tus hijos cuando tú no les hablas?

Jace: Extraño, incomodo…

Para Brun: ¿Que se siente ser tan perfecto? *o*

Brun: No me quejo.

Para Brun: ¿Que sientes por Ellie?

Brun: Ella es agradable, linda. Me gusta hacerla rabiar.

Para Mabel: ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando Ben le dijo sus verdades a Ren?

Mabel: No estoy segura. Nunca lo había visto así…

Para Raquel: ¿Que es lo peor que pasaría si Terrence se entera del bebé?

Raquel: Que me diga que no lo quiere. No podría soportarlo.

Para Max: ¿Qué te impide decirle a Russ que la amas?

Max: Lo que ella me responda, por supuesto.

Para Jace adulto: ¿que sientes al verte como adolescente?

Jace adulto: Creí que era más alto… A penas me recordaba, pasaron tantas cosas…

Para Jace joven: ¿Qué le preguntarías a tu yo adulto?

Jace joven: Tengo muchas preguntas, pero supongo que la que más me interesa saber es si el sexo sigue siendo el mismo a esa edad, si mejoró o empeoró… Aunque dudo que haya empeorado, ya que esa Clary está… *su Clary lo golpea en la cabeza*

Para Magnus: ¿Qué tienes con la purpurina y las cosas fashion?

Magnus: Es que yo soy bien fashion, dulzura. *guiño*

Para Jiu: ¿parecerse tanto a tu padre es cool?

Jiu: Supongo que lo sería si ese viejo fuera cool y si yo realmente me pareciera a él.

Para Izzy adulta: ¿Cómo reaccionaste al saberte embarazada de un vampiro?

Izzy adulta: Creí que ya había respondido eso… Y el que sea un vampiro no cambia nada, sigue siendo Simon.

Para Anni: ¿Buscaras escaparte del castigo de tu padre?

Anni: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo soy un espíritu libre, bebé!

Para Brun: ¿Por qué odias a Max?

Brun: ¡Porque es un roba-hermanas!

Fin.

Supongo...

JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA! Ok, no, FIN, definitivamente fin xD

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustaron las respuestas, les decepcionaron, esperaban otra cosa? DEJEN SU OPINIÓN EN UN REVIEW! :D Que son gratis y siempre bienvenidos! ;D

Advertencia: Los personajes pudieron haber mentido en la realización de este fic... *cof, cof, Kith, cof, cof* Uy q tos tengo xD

YA FALTA POCO PARA LOS 190! Le doy miles de gracias a todos los comentarios! :'D

Aquí tienen su premio por los 150 ^^

Por supuesto, al llegar a los 200 tambien tendran su debido premio ;D pero no les hablare de eso aquí...

ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO! :D

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
